I Need A Reason
by Anabeth Jackson
Summary: Thalia hates the hunters, but she can't seem to find a reason to leave. She wants a guy. She just is searching for the right one. And thats where Nico comes in. Rated T for Thalico.
1. Should I stay or Should I Go

**Hey Guys! I've read a few Thalico stories and I really wanted to write my own! So here it goes. One thing I noticed in almost every story is that thalia is obsessed with ice cream.**

**Thalia's POV**

Ah. Wilderness. This is the life.

Yeah, right. And my favorite activity is poking things with a very sharp, very long stick. Well, actually it is, but that's besides the point. The point is that I'm totally and completely miserable with the hunters. And I know what your thinking. _Oh ma gosh Thalia! How could you ever complain about being an immortal teenage girl? That's like, a crime to the entire existence of toothbrushes! _Yeah, well you know what? Screw being immortal. I miss camp. I miss my friends. And most of all, I miss all those yummy boys in this world, begging- and I mean _begging_ to be paid attention to. How could a teenage girl in her peaking point in puberty not pay attention? But the hunters are my family. So I wont quit. Unless I find a yummisicle I just CANNOT resist.

Anyway, Artemis informed us we would be going to camp today. Yay! Maybe I'll me that guy.

"Melissa! Get all the hunters on the coach bus NOW!"

Ya, that's right. Being in constant contact with an immortal god has its perks.

So the minute I boarded the bus I fell asleep. I'm just so tired. I mean, wouldn't you be if you had to lead about fifty adolescent girls through the flipping woods for sixteen hours a day? Not fun. I'm starting to question why I ever joined in the first place. Riiiiiiight. IT WAS TO AVOID GETTING SKEWERED BY THE _GREAT PROPHESY!_ A _to-tal _misnomer. I personal think they should've called it the _Please don't read to children under the age of a century otherwise you might have a little accident involving pee and pants _Prophesy. Much more appropriate. I had to cencor the language for what I _really_ thought it should be named. But this'll have to do. I'm getting a little sleepy… Yawwww zzzz….

**Just a Preview of the first chapter! Hope its funny enough! Please review! I will provide laughs and shirtless Percys if you do! So lets play CLICK THAT BUTTON! YA! That one!**


	2. Mr Thick Skull

Thalia's POV

"Okay, hunters. Listen up. Here is the rules- one: DO NOT KILL THE CAMPERS. You cannot- and I repeat- _not_ shoot them, kill them, maim them, sit on them, or under _any circumstances_ force them on top off my pine tree and tie them there in there underwear to make them join the hunters. Remember the last girl that joined? She was so "boy deprived" as she quoted, she married a DEER! Okay, rule number two: Stay in the Artemis cabin, don't socialize with boys so we can avoid fights and please, don't bother the Aphrodite kids. I really don't want to have to deal with your Oscar de la Rente stench again. Once is enough, don't you think? And third: WIN CAPTURE THE FLAG. Oh, and no fart arrows."

"WHAT? But Thalia! That kid _deserved it!_" shouted Phoebe defensively.

I rolled my eyes and popped my gum. I wasn't planning on playing on the hunters' team for capture the flag. I wanted to be on the demigod's team. I am a demigod after all.

As I trudged up the hill, I saw my friends waiting impatiently for me. I decided to sneak up behind Percy and scare him that never gets old. *_Cue mental evil laugh__*_

But, before I could, someone beat me to it. I saw Percy jump up, pull out Riptide, and try and slash the other persons head off. I started laughing like crazy, which caught Annabeth's attention. She screamed, "Thalia!" and rushed down the hill to pull me into a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey Annabeth. How have you been?"

She pulled away. "Great actually," she said.

I thonked her head. "Oh, stop being so evasive. Did Mr. Thick Skull over there get the hint yet?"

She beamed, and then giggled. "Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?"

Then she laughed. "Thalia, he got the hint. Right after we got back to camp actually."

I nodded. "That's a good thing. Other wise, I might have had to knock some sense into him. The good old fashioned way. Okay, let me say Hi to you little boyfriend."

I sprinted up the hill and screamed, "Yo Perce!"

He turned away from whoever he was yelling at and saw me barreling toward him. Just as I was about to tackle him he jumped left. I went crashing into the ground. There's nothing better than introducing your jaw to the dirt.

I got up and laughed it off. I gave Percy a quick hug, and then asked, "So who scared you?"

He hitched a thumb behind him. "Nico Di Angelo."

I frowned. "You mean that twelve year old kid?"

Percy chuckled. "Wow Thals, you've been out of it for a long time. Nico is freaking fifteen."

Whoa. Then… "Wait, do you mean that your nineteen?"

"Yes."

"You're an old man now!"

He laughed. "Nope, your just a child now."

A new voice came into the picture. "Why is it so noisy in here? "

And then, Nico Di Angelo came into sight. He was no longer that helpless little twelve year old. He was _hot_. He wore all black, much like me, and he had dark features and pale skin. He was taller than me, and he appeared to have just materialized before us.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Hey Nico. Thanks for scaring the Hades out of me."

"Anything for you, Perce." He seemed to register I was here. "Hey. You must be Thalia. Annabeth talks about you a lot."

"Yes. I'm Thalia. And, by the way, you did a nice job scaring Percy here. I was going to do it myself."

Percy made an indignant sound. "Why does everyone hate me?"

Nico and I both laughed. Just then, Chiron trotted up to us and said, "Thalia! Its great to see you. I'm so happy you could come, but if I may ask, would you please get the hunters settled? Genevive is already trying to slit an Ares kids' throat."

"Okay Chiron."

I turned around and shouted at the Hunters to get their sorry butts into the Artemis cabin. They better prepare for the amount of trouble they're about to be in. Didn't I already give that speech?


End file.
